


Cherry lips

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming of Age, Embarassing nerds using sciencitific metaphors, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, i love my lesbian nerds, this is all shoujo i mean is in a park in the swings wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: The way Honey Lemon’s lips moved was funny when they were thirteen, she would make funny faces with them, she would bite them until they were chapped and they were really, really dry. It was funny until it wasn’t. Until they grew up. Suddenly, they were fifteen and Honey Lemon’s lips looked shiny and attractive, looked like a treat.sapphic september 2018:2. (best Friends to lovers orenemies to lovers)





	Cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> really behind sapphic september. need to work fast. mind is freaking out. have this nerdy fic.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The way Honey Lemon’s lips moved was funny when they were thirteen, she would make funny faces with them, she would bite them until they were chapped and they were really, really dry. It was funny until it wasn’t. Until they grew up. Suddenly, they were fifteen and Honey Lemon’s lips looked shiny and attractive, looked like a treat. And GoGo wanted to chew on them like she chew her endless supply of gum, and scarily enough, lately, Honey Lemon looked like she would let her do just that.

Honey Lemon was staring at her at the moment, GoGo didn’t know if she could stand it any longer. They were both in the swings in the park that was near both of their houses. Fred, Wasabi and Tadashi went home hours ago. They were the only ones in the park, nobody was there. GoGo felt the silence fall on them, and Honey Lemon looked at her like she was going to do something but she didn’t knew what. She needed to break that, so she did.

“Honey Lemon?” she asked, sounding more confused that she wanted.

“Uh, what?” Honey Lemon seemed to get out of her cloud, her cheeks were red and she was fidgeting. GoGo looked at her more suspiciously.

“You okay, girl?”

“No. I mean, yes! I mean…” Honey Lemon tried to compose herself, GoGo raised a questioning brow at her. “GoGo, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

Honey Lemon took a breath and watched her in the eye, her hands gripped the chains of the swing tighter. GoGo tried not to lost herself too much in the determinate expression that her lips had now.

“Let’s say, there’s a complete new formula of elements that you have always wanted to try but you were too scared to try it or it never seemed like you had the correct instruments or maybe you weren’t in the correct lab, but now, now it looks like you have the exact instruments you needed and the precise area to work with, but you are still scared of what could come out, after all is something new, what if it explodes? Or hurts someone? What should I do then? I can’t do something if I’m not sure of it!”

“Are you really using chemistry as a metaphor for a ‘hypothetic’ situation or are you really talking about chemistry?”

Honey Lemon blushed immediately, biting her lower lip and looking at the floor, kind of evading GoGo’s question. She sighed, her eyes set on her lips that looked even chewer now. “Not that is bad, Honey Lemon”. Honey Lemon looked at her for a moment but her gaze returned rapidly to the floor. “For what you tell me, the only thing that is stopping you is, well, you. Honestly, woman up. Do what you have to do. Get it off your chest. Maybe something good will come out it and you are delaying it ‘cause you’re a coward. It’s like psychics, there’s no effect if there’s no cause.”

Honey nodded, she seemed to be thinking hard about her words. GoGo knew it because she kept making weird things with her lips, a terrible habit if you asked her. Honey Lemon was lost in thought and that gave GoGo the opportunity to address her. Her long pigtails that reached almost past her elbows, were braided beautifully and were held by two rubbers of completely different color that stood againts her honey-blond hair. Her freckles were more visible with the sun but even then she had significantly less freckles than when she was thirteen, she secretly hoped that they would stop disappearing. Her eyes gleamed with the light, her eyes were greener under the glasses but looked even softer at the time. And her lips, God, her lips. They gleamed thanks to the lip gloss that Honey Lemon asked GoGo to put on her earlier, it smelled like cherry and GoGo secretly wondered if it tasted like that too. They were no longer chapped nor dry, instead they were full and looked soft, so soft. She wanted to test all that for herself in a, maybe compromising, way.

“GoGo, can I make another question?” GoGo blinked, forcefully coming back from her thoughts, but just shrugged at the question. Honey Lemon seemed to blush harder. “Are you chewing gum right now?”

“Uh, no? Why?”

Honey Lemon got up from the swing and put herself in from of GoGo. She looked determined, like she was going to succeed in one her many science projects. “I’m gonna try that mix of elements right now”

GoGo looked at her, confused. “What are you talking- Oh.”

GoGo couldn’t finish her question. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her mouth without her consent (thank God, she didn’t have gum, she could have choked). The feel of full, cherry soft lips on hers lasted least than a second and thenshe was left blinking, blushing fiercely, and looking at a terrified Honey Lemon that was hiding her mouth with her hands. She was even redder than her and her glasses were inclined thanks to her straightening herself up so suddenly (after all, Honey Lemon probably had to lean a lot to get to her lips). She looked absolutely embarrassed and tried to get away from GoGo.

GoGo got up suddenly and took her hands, leaving Honey Lemon without an escape route. “Was that accident?”

“What? No!” she sounded even offended at the implication and that made GoGo smile confidently.

“Good”. Honey Lemon blushed at the approval. GoGo rolled her eyes. “Do it again”.

“Uh, what!?”

“Well, wasn’t the experiment a success? Don’t you want to repeat jut to be sure? Nothing exploded and nobody was hurt. Just… Make it longer, you are not going to be able to know how successful the experiment really was if you don't hold it long enough.”

Honey Lemon stuttered, smiling brightly. “Oh- ah, I. I mean. ¡Si! I mean, yes, yes!”

“Just kiss me again, nerd”.

And Honey Lemon did just that.

Huh, how amusing. The lip gloss smelled like cherry but didn’t taste like it.

GoGo smiled. And bit Honey Lemon’s lips.

Honey Lemon yelped, GoGo laughed.

What a good day at the park.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
